


100 Kinks Of Darkpilot, #1: Kissing

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 100 kinks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A quieter moment between the two, in happier times. Set in The Broken Edge verse.





	100 Kinks Of Darkpilot, #1: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This is for the 100 Kinks challenge (originally started by Phantomdoodles on Tumblr). I've been intending to get to this for a while, really.

The forests are their place to meet when the day comes to an end. There’s something about forests that is just endlessly romantic to Ben, where they seem to be transformed into something out of a fairy tale. The Jedi and his pilot. Two lovers meeting in the forest to talk about their days. The path is where they part, the forests are where they reunite, where they can share parts of their days in between kisses that range from soft to hungry.

This is their love, when the day comes to an end. This is their relationship -- two lovers, hopelessly in love with one another, unable to get enough. They’re making up for all the lost time that they had just watching, wanting, uncertain as to how to show their feelings -- and Ben knows that his seem all but endless, Poe seems all but the most beautiful man he’s ever seen and he’s blessed to love him.

Right now, Ben’s kissing him, running his hands along the curves of Poe’s body -- and stars, he loves that body, what he can see and feel of it -- taking in the taste of Poe, sweet and like Yavin wildberries, and gasping out endearments, love words that probably sound like nonsense, and he can’t kiss him enough, can’t love him enough. These feelings are out of control and he needs, he needs --

He breaks the kisses to Poe’s lips to kiss along his neck and shoulders, and Poe moans. He’s very sensitive there, and Ben is more than willing to oblige.

Poe grins up at him, tousle-haired, eyes sparkling, lips swollen, and it’s enough to fill Ben with a sort of want. He’s so beautiful, with his strong if small chest and deceptively delicate-looking body that makes Ben want to protect him from everyone who could ever hurt him. _Lisaris won’t hurt him again. He’ll never hurt him again..._

“Getting a little enthusiastic tonight?” But there’s open adoration in Poe’s eyes, in his voice.

“I suppose.” He’s had his fill of kisses, now he just wants to hold Poe. He places his hands on his upper arms, already aching to hold. “I love you,” he says, and he all but can’t get enough of saying it. He wants to shout it, scream it loud enough for the galaxy to hear. _I love this man, I love him._

Poe hums softly, nestles into Ben’s arms where Ben swears he can feel his head resting against his heart. “I do too. By the stars, I do too.”

They rest together in the forest, and for the moment Ben Solo is lost in a fairytale, where they’re both safe. 


End file.
